


The Fan Sign

by byeolbit



Series: Glowsticks and Music Notes [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, fanboy vixx, kind of comedy, will mostly be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: In which Hakyeon decides to drag along Taekwoon to a fan meeting and his bias definitely notices him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my account on AFF. Was originally dedicated to a friend for her birthday but fanboy VIXX is too precious not to continue. So here is part one.

 

"What am I even doing here?" Taekwoon asked as Hakyeon clicked away with his DSLR camera to check the angles and lighting.

"You are being a supportive friend" Hakyeon told him.

"I don't see why I need to attend the fan meet. You're the fansite master. You go scream yourself hoarse over 6Keys" he grumbled.

"You do realize that I have a photo of you from three years ago when they held their first fan meet and only thirty people turned up so you got to stand next to Minah right?" Hakyeon asked with an angelic smile. "So stop lying. I know you wanted to be here."

"Fine. I was the one who introduced you to 6Keys but whatever" Taekwoon grumbled.

"They’re here!" Hakyeon said excitedly as a black van pulled up to the parking lot.

The fans began to scream as Minah stepped out. The intensity had surprised her and she stumbled backwards a little, bumping into Haneul. Taekwoon smiled to himself at her cute behavior. Hakyeon giggled too because the vocalist x rapper otp was famous.

"It's just the two of them?" Taekwoon asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Bora and Haru are in another fansign while Ara and Miya are filming a drama" Hakyeon explained.

"How are you here and not in Bora's fan meeting?" Taekwoon teased. 

"I have no idea what you are saying" Hakyeon replied with a blush. For a long time, Haneul had been Hakyeon’s bias with him being noticed by her as a regular attendee as well. But of late, Taekwoon had noticed signs of bias wrecking. Of course Hakyeon would never admit it. Taekwoon grinned smugly because his bias was Minah and he had stayed loyal.

"Do you think we will get picked for the sign event?" Hakyeon asked him. Taekwoon shrugged. The girls were on stage and ready to start.

"Hello everyone, I am 6Keys leader and rapper Haneul!" Haneul started, bowing as the crowd cheered. Taekwoon smirked at how smitten Hakyeon looked. 

"Hello everyone, I am 6Keys main vocal Minah!" Minah said, waving to the fans. She did a small bow as well before Haneul pulled her into making a heart. It looked cuter today to Taekwoon who hadn't taken his eyes off Minah.

"Don't die by her charms Taekwoon!" Hakyeon said dramatically. 

"Pfft. That's you not me" Taekwoon protested while there was mental screaming going on in his head.

Hakyeon got busy as the girls continued the introduction. Haneul got Minah to rap her parts from their new song and the organizers made them play a game of dumb charades. While Minah managed to guess everything Haneul acted out, Haneul failed to guess two out of six and got a bop from the toy hammer as punishment. She went down dramatically, entertaining the crowd.

"Cha Hakyeon and Jung Taekwoon?" someone called out. 

"That's us" Taekwoon said, pulling Hakyeon along. 

"Ah Hakyeon! Long time no see. I thought it was you!" the person who had called out to them said. 

"Nice to see you too! Taekwoon, this is Song Hwanhee. She organizes the fan meets" Hakyeon said introducing him. Taekwoon bowed in greeting, not surprised that the organizers had recognized Hakyeon too.

"The good news is that you both were chosen for the sign. I need to verify your ids and take you to the line" Hwanhee told them. Hakyeon mini cheered before holding out his driver’s license. Taekwoon used his college id since he hadn't passed his driving test yet. Hwanhee gave them directions, signaling the guards to let them through.

"I'm so excited" Hakyeon said, pulling out two albums from his bag. Taekwoon nodded in agreement as he took a copy.

"Whoa. They look prettier up close. The pastel shades really suit them" Hakyeon thought out loud. The fan in front of him agreed vocally so the two of them got talking while the stage was being set up.

Taekwoon zoned out, choosing to look at Minah who was waving to a baby in the front line. He couldn't help but smile at the interaction. He had always believed that Minah was the best with children. Of course Haneul was the more strict mother type but Minah was the fun mother. The type who would teach her children good behavior along with spoiling them. Why didn't 6Keys have it's own Hello Baby season yet?

And that wasn't the only thing Minah was good at. She was silent but wise and good at problem solving. Her interaction with the maknae Miya were always the funniest. She was a supportive friend and member to the rest. And did he even need to talk about the singing? Her high notes were the highlights of any 6Keys song. The agency should really give her a solo album contract, he added with a frown at the pavement.

He looked up at the stage again only to see Minah and Haneul looking in his direction. He immediately averted his eyes, missing the look Haneul had given and the way Minah had blushed. They took their places at the table which had markers set up along with flower crowns that the girls immediately put on their head, posing for pictures.

"Gaaaah. I wish I was on the front line. I could have taken those photos" Hakyeon lamented.

"You can ask them for a picture in person in ten minutes" Taekwoon pointed out. They were twelfth or so in line and they would be on stage very soon. Taekwoon could feel his ears grow warm. Why was this suddenly so embarrassing? 

"Ah, it's Haneul first and then Minah" Hakyeon pointed out. Haneul was sitting to the left and Minah to the right and the fans would enter from the left entrance, meeting Haneul first. Taekwoon thanked the gods for that.

Hakyeon kept moving, obviously excited to meet the two. He had frowned when he had realized that he had been too broke to buy them gifts for the fansign but he had been happy about attending nonetheless. The line moved at a decent stage and pretty soon it was their turn. Hakyeon went up, dragging Taekwoon along.

"Hello!" Haneul greeted them. "Hakyeon right?" she asked Hakyeon who broke into the widest smile Taekwoon had ever seen.

"I recognized you from the earlier events! Thank you for all the nice pictures! You made me look really pretty" she said with a smile. "Oh look. We're matching today!"

"Isn't pink your favorite?" he asked her. Haneul nodded and the manager had to remind her to actually take his CD and sign it.

"I hop you enjoy the fan sign! It was really nice meeting you again!" Haneul said while writing down a message for Hakyeon as well as the sign. Hakyeon beamed radiantly and might have skipped ahead to greet Minah happily though he would later deny it.

"Hello! What's your name?" Haneul asked as she leaned forward to talk to Taekwoon.

"Jung Taekwoon. I've been a fan since the beginning" he added shyly. 

"Thank you for supporting 6Keys! Taekwoon can I ask you a question?" Haneul asked mischievously. 

"Yes?" he asked, unsure of what she wanted to say.

"You're Minah biased aren't you? You're totally her fan!" she pointed out. Taekwoon blinked, caught in the act and unsure of what to say. How had Haneul known?

"Hakyeon! Please back me up here! Taekwoon totally likes Minah right?" Haneul asked, leaning towards Minah and interrupting their conversation about Minah’s pet dog Kero.

"How did you know?" Hakyeon asked surprised while Minah blinked as well.

"I like all of 6Keys" Taekwoon answered weakly. 

"Too late. You hesitated!" Haneul sang as she signed his album. "Minah when he comes over, please give him a heart and draw loads of cute things in the album!" 

Minah protested indignantly while Taekwoon just wanted the stage to split open so he could fall through and die of shame. Haneul just high fived Hakyeon making the fans wonder what was happening on stage. The manager had to remind them not to take too long as other fans were waiting so Haneul just shot Taekwoon an angel look and he frowned before moving to Minah.

"I am so sorry about Haneul" Minah apologized. 

"That's okay" Taekwoon said. He was blushing as he handed over the album to Minah who looked shy as well. 

"I think its because she saw you looking when I was talking to the baby in the front row. She just likes teasing people" Minah laughed.

"I thought it was kind of cute" Taekwoon said before he could stop himself. Minah smiled in reply and he felt extremely warm and happy seeing it.

"Thank you for coming to the fansign" she said. Minah attempted to make a heart with her hands, managing an awkward shape. The fans cheered when they saw it and Taekwoon covered his face, pulling his cap further down to cover his face.

"Taekwoon si, please keep supporting us!" Minah said with a small smile. He nodded taking the album and rushing off stage before he could be escorted off. 

"Is your heart still beating?" Hakyeon asked receiving a glare from Taekwoon. He groaned, jumping up and down to work off his embarrassment. He ultimately gave in and Hakyeon hugged him out of pity, smiling for his friend.

"I was going to drag you to the Hi Touch event next week but I don't think you will survive it now" Hakyeon said cheekily. 

From the stage, Haneul looked over to the side to see Hakyeon pat Taekwoon’s back as he regained his composure. She nudged Minah to make her look. Minah did so and caught Taekwoon’s eye again making him groan and look away again, making Hakyeon and Haneul laugh.

 


End file.
